


Praise

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s), non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lady Tremaine loves her children, because no one else will.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Cinderella' nor am I profiting off this.

No one ever praises her children for their beauty. Drizella enters the world wobbling about, already a graceless wreck. Everyone in the room gathers around to look at the newborn. Everyone searches for an appropriate compliment, because the wobbly newborn is hideous. Still, the newborn belongs to her. 

Lady Tremaine decides she will learn her and names her Drizella. 

Anastasia causes even more trouble than her sister. Despite promises, the labor is much longer than her first. Everyone swears she is making progress. No one talks about how beautiful her baby will be.

She knows better than to expect that.


End file.
